


Katawaredoki

by O51213O9



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Unrequited Love, Angst, Childhood Friend, Confession, First Love, M/M, Sun Moon, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O51213O9/pseuds/O51213O9
Summary: Secarik surat yang mereka titipkan pada gugusan awan dengan harapan akan ada yang menemukannya, kemudian diceritakan sebagai satu cerita yang utuh. Bukti bahwa sebuah kisah tak harus selalu berada pada semesta yang sama.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Katawaredoki

**Author's Note:**

> For #YEONBINFICFEST2021

Hari mengerikan pada penghujung tahun itu. Memorinya masih merekam dengan detail tragedi traumatik yang serasa membunuh jiwa serta hati milik pria bersurai biru. Hati milik seorang Choi Soobin. Dirinya tengah memeluk tubuh sang pujaan hati yang bersimbah darah. Tragedi naas kecelakaan membuat nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

Soobin masih ingat, jalanan dingin Kota Seoul yang menghangat bersamaan dengan mengembangnya senyuman lembut Yeonjun. Ia juga masih ingat, setiap kata ungkapan hatinya untuk cinta pertamanya yang bersurai merah muda itu untuk pertama kalinya; bagaimana ia akan mengajak Yeonjun ke berbagai tempat kencan, mencicipi beraneka macam kue mochi yang Soobin tau Yeonjun amat suka, menari di dapur setiap sore selepas Soobin pulang dari bekerja dengan lagu-lagu ciptaan Frank Sinatra apabila mereka memutuskan untuk menikah nanti.

“... Bertahanlah denganku, Pink. Kita belum coba semua itu. Kamu mau, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?”

Meskipun Soobin tau, perasaannya tidak akan terbalas.

Sirine ambulans mengetuk gendang telinga Soobin, dibawanya tubuh sang pujaan hati untuk berbaring di ranjang medis. 

Kalut. Linangan air mata yang tak hentinya menghias mata bulat pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu, seakan cukup menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Genggaman erat keduanya tak ia lepas sekalipun bercampur bau anyir. 

“Mohon maaf, nyawa pasien yang bernama Choi Yeonjun tidak dapat kami selamatkan.” 

Nafasnya tercekat. Dadanya sesak. Dunianya seakan tererhenti saat itu juga. Ini adalah mimpi paling buruknya. Kehilangan seseorang yang telah menjadi warna selama ia menjalani hidup.

Soobin terus mengurung diri selepas pemakaman Yeonjun. Dunianya telah usai. Choi Yeonjun tak lagi bersamanya dan tak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapannya. Pria itu mengutuk dirinya, ia yang menjadi penyebab semua ini. Ia penyebab mimpi buruknya sendiri.

“Pink?” 

Setiap ia mengucap kata tentang Yeonjun, setiap itu pula dadanya terasa berat. 

“Pink, aku rindu. Sangat rindu. Aku ingin bertemu, sangat, segera. Rasanya sakit sekali.”

Senyuman tipis di bibirnya merekah ketika tangannya mengusap sosok Yeonjun di potret keduanya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, hingga netra sembabnya perlahan terpejam. Membawa raga dengan surai biru itu untuk rehat dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Soobin terbangun pada keesokan harinya berada dalam keadaan kamar tidurnya yang tertata rapi. Dentingan notifikasi membuat refleknya menoleh ke arah nakas di samping ranjang di mana ponselnya berada. Bukan pesan, maupun notifikasi e-mail spam seperti biasanya. Melainkan notifikasi dari aplikasi pengingat, lengkap dengan 'Kencan satu hari dengan Pink!' sebagai penjelas. 

“Kencan?”

Kegirangan pagi harinya bersamaan dengan pukul tertera yang menunjukkan sekitar kurang dari setengah jam lagi, membuat lelaki jangkung itu bergegas bersiap diri dengan senyum sumringah yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia segera mengambil coat beserta kunci mobilnya. Menjemput Yeonjun, bahagianya yang terkemas dalam bentuk manusia bersurai merah muda.

Kini sosok yang ia rindukan bongkah pipinya sejak lama sudah berada di kursi penumpang. Berada tepat di sebelahnya setelah bertukar rengkuhan erat yang seakan tak ada yang ingin melepas terlebih dahulu.

“Hai.” Soobin tersenyum, membuat dua bulan sabit dengan kedua matanya.

“Hai, Blue. Lama gak bertemu, ya? Aku tahu kamu rindu.” 

Masih sama. Merah mudanya dengan kegemaran menggoda dirinya yang selalu ia iyakan dengan anggukan.

“Hmm. Lama gak bertemu dan kamu kelihatan makin manis. Jangan-jangan, kamu menghilang karena mau makan mochi banyak-banyak tanpa takut aku cubit pipimu setelahnya, ya?” Pria yang sedang memegang kendali mobil itu tertawa renyah.

“Terima kasih. Tapi ini, sih, antara kamu sok tahu atau ada benarnya. Kamu juga. Kamu makin tampan. Jangan kamu borong semua, tampannya. Nanti kalau aku suka kamu, gimana?”

Pipi Soobin bersemu, “Ya, enggak apa-apa. Aku pasti juga suka. Ah, iya. Tujuan pertama kita hari ini, ke mana?”

“Kamu pasti tahu aquarium laut yang mau kita kunjungi dulu, tapi harus batal karena hujan deras, ‘kan?”

Soobin mengangguk, tersenyum jahil, “Yang setelahnya aku harus peluk kamu sampai tangismu reda?”

“Hih. Iya. Kita ke sana, ya.”

“Kita ke sana, Pink.”

COEX Aquarium yang letaknya berada di daerah Gangnam menjadi tujuan pertama dari agenda kencan pertama hari ini.

Soobin, atau yang mendapat nama panggilan Blue, mengedarkan pandangnya ke arah kaca akuarium yang menampilkan ribuan hewan laut. Berbeda dengan Pink, atau Yeonjun, yang sesekali menangkap pandang makanan kecil yang terpamer di etalase sebuah toko oleh-oleh yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. 

“Lihat, deh, yang itu ikannya gendut.” 

Ujung telunjuknya mengarah pada bagian atas akuarium, merasa tak mendapat respon Blue menolehkan arah pandangnya. 

“Pink?” 

Soobin menyadari bahwa lelaki manis di sampingnya tengah memusatkan atensinya pada hal lain. Membuat Soobin terkekeh gemas, “Iya iya, nanti kita beli itu, ya?” 

Cubitan pada pipi gembil si merah muda, mengundang tatapan mata yang membulat; terkejut. Diakhiri dengan kekehan menahan malu. 

“Kayaknya di sana ada banyak macam makanan enak. Kita beli nanti, kan? Kalau begitu, aku mau lihat ikan-ikan cantik ini dulu, deh.” 

Soobin terlampau hafal dengan kebiasaan Yeonjun. Makanan adalah hal yang selalu mudah menarik atensi dan cinta dari pria bertinggi badan sedikit lebih rendah darinya itu. 

Menyusuri lorong-lorong yang beratap kaca akuarium, keduanya meninggalkan ruangan utama. Kembali memanjakan mata dengan keelokan biota laut yang dapat mereka nikmati tanpa harus menyelam. 

“Setelah ini, kita kemana?” 

Pink membuka suara setelah menghabiskan gigitan terakhir pada roti yang sedari tadi ia idamkan. Kunyahannya yang tergesa dan kesusahan membuat pipinya mengembang. Sementara itu, Soobin yang melihatnya bersumpah dalam hati akan memberi apapun hanya untuk melihat pemandangan itu seumur hidupnya.

“... Blue? Melamun, ya? Hayo, pasti memikirkan aku!” 

Lagi-lagi, ucapan berkemaskan godaan dari Pink diakui dengan anggukan Soobin yang kini terkekeh menahan rasa malu. Keduanya kembali ke dalam mobil, kemudian segera memasang sabuk pengaman. Takut apabila akan terjadinya hal buruk yang tak diinginkan, lagi.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Soobin menoleh sejenak ke arah kursi penumpang, tepatnya ke arah Yeonjun yang tengah duduk manis dengan satu kantong plastik berisi mochi yang tadi mereka beli bersamaan dengan beberapa roti. Pemandangan dua kaki menggemaskan Yeonjun berbalut sepatu sneakers putih yang diayun kecil merayapkan rasa hangat pada hatinya.

“Kamu gemas sekali, sih? Destinasi kita selanjutnya adalah Pantai Eurwangni, Nahkoda Pink!” Jawaban Soobin barusan berhasil membuat Yeonjun berjengit senang.

“Siap, Kapten Blue! Akan aku naikkan jangkarnya!”

Tidak begitu lama, mobil yang keduanya kendarai sudah sampai di Pantai Eurwangni. Perjalanan mereka seolah berada di waktu yang tepat, sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Setidaknya, begitu jam yang tertera ketika Soobin mengecek arloji miliknya.

Begitu menengadahkan pandangannya, Soobin disambut dengan pemandangan yang amat cantik. Matahari yang akan tenggelam memamerkan keindahannya pada langit dan gugusan awan, menciptakan semu buah persik baru matang. Dipercantik dengan sosok dengan warna rambut senada yang sedang berdiri di bibir pantai; sosok yang menjelma tempat di mana cinta satu pihaknya berlabuh dan akan terus menetap.

“Pink!”

Blue melepas alas kakinya di tengah berlari kecil menuju di mana cinta pertamanya berada. Di mana si merah muda tengah tertawa senang ketika sapuan ombak mengenai kakinya. Menciptakan sensasi terseret ketika lembaran ombak bergerak kembali ke arah laut.

“Blue!” 

Yeonjun memekik senang, meraih tangan yang si biru untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Sesekali memamerkan kaki mungilnya yang nampak basah. Tingkah kecil yang membuat Soobin tersenyum sore itu. 

Batu! Gunting! Kertas! Keduanya saling mengejar, langkah pijakan yang dibarengi deburan ombak. Senyum manis si merah muda yang diterpa cahaya langit senja temaram. Cantik. Sangat. Hingga rasanya Soobin ingin menghentikan waktu kali ini saja. 

Untuk sekadar melihat bagaimana sang bibir laut membuat pujaan hatinya tersenyum begitu manis. Jua sang senja yang membuat paras cantiknya terpotret indah. 

“Pink?” 

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menyahut dengan gumaman kecil layaknya anak kucing. Manik hitam keduanya bertemu. Begitu pula jemari keduanya yang tertaut erat. 

“Aku suka lihat kamu tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Kalau pun aku punya kekuatan ajaib, aku ingin agar kamu bisa bahagia selamanya.” 

Netra si merah muda meneduh, tak bisa berbohong bahwa perkataan Soobin barusan seakan menjadi selimut hangat dari luka hidupnya. Bukan. Tapi kehadiran Soobin sendiri telah menjadi benang penjahit tiap lukanya.

“Aku ingin lindungi kamu, dari apapun yang bisa menghapus senyum kamu. Kamu itu— ah, rasanya aku mau bawa kamu kabur ke suatu tempat yang lebih baik dari ini. Dunia terlalu kejam buat orang seperti kamu.” 

Netra si biru terlihat bergetar. Ia sangat menyayangkan akan keputusan Tuhan untuk meminjamkan satu malaikatnya ini ke dunia.

“Blue?” 

“Pink, aku sayang kamu. Aku sayang kamu, lebih dari rasa suka kamu terhadap makanan-makanan manis. Aku sayang kamu, lebih dari bahagia yang kamu temukan ketika kamu melukis. Aku sayang kamu, bahkan lebih dari rasa antusiasmu acap kali aku memberi kabar kalau aku akan mampir. Aku sayang kamu, lebih dari jumlah bintang yang ada di ribuan juta galaksi, Pink. Aku sayang kamu.” 

Perasaan yang selama ini tumbuh. Perasaan yang selama ini menemani raganya. Soobin tak bisa untuk membiarkannya terpendam. Ia ingin mengatakannya pada seseorang yang menjadi inti dari sebuah rasa di dalam hatinya. Sebuah rasa yang kembali tertuju pada seorang Choi Yeonjun.

Berakhirnya kalimat ungkapan hati si biru seolah melebur dengan deruan suara ombak. Yeonjun membeku. Nyaris seperti pada hari musim salju itu. Membiarkan anak rambutnya tertiup angin sedangkan netra keduanya mengunci satu sama lain.

Setidaknya, saat ini Yeonjun merasakan seolah jantungnya kembali berdetak. Setidaknya, hanya di sini Yeonjun dapat merasa kembali hidup. Bersama Soobin, birunya. Kapanpun ia bersama Blue.

Kemudian senyum getirnya terukir, ditemani air matanya yang menetes membasahi pipi. Pink hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terus mengusap pipi Blue dengan sayang. 

“Eh, Pink? Kamu nangis? Kenapa? Kedinginan, ya? Duh, maaf, ya. Mau pakai jaketku?”

Siapa yang tidak khawatir ketika merasakan telapak tangan milik tambatan hatinya terasa sedingin salju? Jaket kulit yang hendak ia lepas tercegah oleh tangan mungil berbalut cardigan tebal berwarna cokelat muda.

“Enggak perlu. Kalau diganti peluk dari Blue, boleh?”

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari birunya, kedua lengan itu sudah melingkar di tubuh seorang sahabat yang sejak kecil menemani dan menjaga tiap harinya. Lagi pula, lidah Soobin terlalu kelu untuk menolak dan hatinya akan berkhianat jika ia mengatakan tidak.

Pelukan hangat dari tubuh yang menggigil. Pelukan yang berbalas, Soobin mendekap tubuh Yeonjun yang bergetar dengan amat erat. Berbagi rengkuhan seolah menyalurkan surat-surat tak bertuan yang belum sempat dua insan tersebut tulis maupun ucap dari lisan masing-masing. Memilih untuk menitipkan pesan rahasia keduanya pada penghuni semesta; langit berbintang, serta gugusan awan.

Ibaratkan saja, si merah muda adalah sang matahari, sedangan si biru adalah sang bulan. Sosok matahari yang selalu terlihat ceria nan tegar, rela meredupkan dirinya hanya untuk membiarkan bulan terjaga indahnya setiap malam. Serta sosok bulan yang selalu menjaga matahari dari kejauhan, rela mengorbankan nyawanya pada tiap pergantian pagi agar matahari dapat kembali bernapas.

Hanya pada eloknya senja dua jiwa itu bertemu. Di mana matahari dan bulan berada pada titik nadir yang sama. Waktu di mana langit menjelma pertemuan semburat rona biru dan merah muda, sedang cantik-cantiknya. Meskipun, menurut Blue tidak ada yang bisa menandingi cantik paras dan hati milik Pink.

“Blue?”

Pink membuka suara, kembali memecahkan keheningan yang hanya terisi oleh suara deburan ombak dan kicauan burung camar. Sedangkan yang terpanggil sedikit menundukkan pandangnya, membuat netra keduanya saling menatap.

Pria bersurai merah muda itu kemudian tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat, “Biruku, soal yang kamu ucapkan barusan, terima kasih, ya. Cintamu besar buatku sampai aku rasa aku gak pantas buat terima itu semua.”

“Aku juga mau minta maaf. Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa balas apa yang kamu rasa. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena akan selalu ada ruang untuk kamu di hatiku yang aku pastikan enggak bakal terisi oleh orang lain. Aku tunggu kamu, Blue.”

“Dan yang terakhir,” Yeonjun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, mengambil jeda satu helaan napas dalam sebelum senyuman sehangat mentari itu kambali mengembang.

“Aku harap, kamu bisa mulai melepaskan aku untuk sekarang. Aku janji tak akan lama, Blue.”

Soobin tak tahu pasti apa yang Yeonjun maksud. Hatinya terlalu rapuh tuk menyanggupi permintaan sang pujaan hati. 

“Kalau itu yang bisa menjadi bahagia mu, akan aku turuti. Meski rasanya sangat berat bagiku, Pink.” 

Si surai biru mengusapkan jemarinya di atas pipi gembil si merah muda. Seraya membalas senyum hangat dan mempertemukan ranum keduanya di detik yang sama. 

Sebuah kecupan yang terasa sangat tulus. Di mana manik keduanya perlahan terpejam, membiarkan sebuah rasa di dalam dirinya saling bertukar kasih. Menjadikan langit dan deburan sang ombak sebagai saksi akan perasaan tulus yang tak akan pernah terbalas.

Hingga hilangnya sinar sang senja menjadi akhir dari ciuman singkat Blue dan Pink. 

“Ayo pulang.” 

Pinta sang lelaki dengan semburat merah muda yang menghias pipi gembilnya. 

“Ayo kita pulang, Pink.” 

Senyum yang terlukis di wajah keduanya, serta tautan jemari yang kian mengerat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat di tengah tiupan angin setelah senja. Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi akhir dari agenda kencan pertama dan terakhir bagi dua insan.

“Blue.” 

Air matanya berlinangan, ketika netranya menatap sebuah tembok dengan nuansa monokrom. Ia segera merogoh ponsel yang berada di nakas samping ranjangnya. Mengecek tanggal dan jam yang tertera pada layar utama. Di hari yang sama, pukul empat sore. 

Senyumnya merekah. Semua yang ia rasakan, kencan manis dan kecupan singkat di hadapan sang deburan ombak dan sang senja hanyalah mimpi belaka. Sekuat ini, kah, rindunya pada orang yang ia cintai hingga terbawa mimpi?

05:00  
Taman Pemakaman. 

Mimpi itu membawa langkah si pria jangkung bersurai biru ke sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhir umat manusia. Tempat di mana sang tambatan hati tengah tertidur panjang. 

Rasa dingin dari batu nisan menyentuh telapak tangannya. Netranya masih menatap nanar pada benda kotak berwarna hitam dengan ukiran nama yang sangat familiar baginya. 

Sebuah nama yang selalu tersimpan abadi di sebuah tempat di dalam hatinya. Sebuah nama yang selama ini menjadi alasan di balik perasaan bernama cinta. Choi Yeonjun, adalah nama yang akan selalu hidup di dalam insan bernama Choi Soobin. 

Jam taman pemakaman menunjukkan pukul 05:53. Waktu di mana langit biru dan merah muda bersatu memamerkan perpaduan warna keduanya yang dapat memanjakan mata. Tepat di ujung taman, terdapat sosok yang tubuhnya hampir tertutup oleh sayap putih besar pada punggungnya. Di mana raga yang nyaris berwarna putih, namun hanya tersisa surai berwarna merah muda. Di sanalah Choi Yeonjun berdiri, menatap sendu punggung sang terkasih yang tengah mengunjungi rumah terakhirnya.

Pria bersurai biru itu menaruh seikat bunga daisy dan mawar putih segar tepat di atas makam milik Yeonjun. Memberi usapan pada batu nisan di hadapan dengan senyum sendu menghias wajahnya.

“Pink, merah mudaku. Mulai hari ini, aku, Blue, akan melepasmu.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, we want to bid our sincere gratitude towards Yeonbin/Soobjun Ficfest 2021 Admins for creating and holding this writing festival! This is our first time at joining in a writing event, therefore it is an honor for us to be able to participate in this fiction writing festival as a writer. We really hope that the readers enjoy the story. Building criticism are very much welcomed!


End file.
